A Lamb and A Wolf
by Shannelle Antoinette
Summary: Setelah apartemennya terbakar habis, Kim Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah Apartemen mewah berkat pertolongan temannya, Jung Changmin yang kaya. Namun, situasi berubah drastis ketika Kakak temannya, Jung Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di Apartemen tersebut. Dan dimulailah hari-hari Jaejoong sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk eksperimen sexnya!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : YunJae / Yunho-Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : Humor, Romance, Smut

Warning : Miss Typo(s)

Disclaimer : **Kohitsuji to Ookami** milik **Sakurai Reiko**

A/N :Lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfic remake dan, fanfic ini remake dari manga **Kohitsuji to Ookami** milik **Sakurai Reiko**, tapi mungkin kedepannya akan ada adegan yang dirubah maupun ditambah. Saya berharap fanfic ini dapat dinikmati oleh reader sekalian. Terutama bagi reader yang lebih suka membaca fanfic ketimbang manga, atau reader yang kesulitan membaca manga−jangan heran, ini terjadi pada teman saya sendiri, pusing katanya baca manga itu. Yang manapun alasannya semoga saja fanfic ini dapat dinikmati^^

.

.

.

Bagian 1

#Jaejoong POV

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di appartemenku?!"

"Wahh!" Aku tersentak kaget saat Pria itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan berteriak.

.

.

.

_Sebulan yang lalu apartemenku hancur dalam sebuah kebakaran._

"_Bagaimana ini?Aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan lagi." Aku berlutut disekitar puing-puing apartemenku yang hancur. Apartemen itu satu-satunya tempat bernaung yang aku miliki di Seoul. Orang tuaku tinggal di Gongju, tapi keluargaku sangat miskin sehingga tidak mungkin aku kembali atau bahkan memberi tahu kabar ini._

_Hingga akhirnya temanku sekaligus juniorku di kampus, Jung Changmin bersedia membantuku._

"_Benarkah?!"_

"_Tentu saja. Apartemen itu kosong, jadi Hyung bisa tinggal di sana." _

"_Terima kasih Changmin-ah! Kau memang yang terbaik." Kupeluk Changmin erat sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipiku didadanya._

"_Sama-sama, Hyung. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu membayar pembantu untuk membereskannya lagi."_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

_Jung Changmin adalah anak bungsu dari pemilik Hotel Sheraton Korea, Changmin memiliki banyak apartemen. Jadi tidak aneh jika ia meminjamkan satu apartemennya untukku, sampai aku memiliki cukup uang setidaknya untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil._

"_Wahh! Besar sekali..."_

_Aku bisa tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang besar dan sangat mewah._

_Dan ini semua gratis!_

_Super beruntung! Itulah yang aku pikirkan..._

_Sebelum Pria itu masuk dalam kehidupanku._

#Normal POV

Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa kulit berwarna hitam. Kaki kanannya ditumpangkan di kaki kirinya, cara duduk yang memperlihatkan bahwa dialah penguasanya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Pria itu jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja merah, dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan wajah yang angkuh dan pandangan mata yang tajam, Pria itu memperhatikan Jaejoong, yang sedang duduk dihadapan Pria itu dengan seksama.

'Menakutkan sekali...'

"Err, se-sebenarnya Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa aku boleh ti-tinggal di disini." Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong, senior Changmin di kampus."

'Dia terlihat seperti seorang mafia.'

'Apakah dia kerabat Changmin?'

"Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar hal ini dari adikku."

'Ehh... Dia Hyung-nya Changmin!'

"Aku yang membeli apartemen ini." Pria itu berdiri, dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Dia memandang rendah pada Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sebagai pemilik dari apartemen ini, aku tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini."

'Hiii, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu!?'

"Jadi kau bisa mulai membereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi dari apartemen ini." Dia melenggang pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu... tunggu!" Jaejoong mencoba mengejar Hyung Changmin itu.

"Jangan usir aku! Setidaknya beri aku waktu, sampai aku menemukan apartemen." Tapi sepertinya Pria itu tak berminat untuk mendengarkan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk punggungnya. "Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan."

Seketika Pria itu berhenti, dan menoleh pada Jaejoong. Dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir merahnya yang dia pout-kan, Jaejoong menatap Pria itu. "Kumohon." Ujarnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang aku minta?"

"Humm-humm." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cara yang terlihat lucu.

"Kalau begitu... telanjanglah."

"Ehh..."

"Dan coba kau pakai barang-barang ini." Dia membuka sebuah koper hitam ukuran sedang.

"..."

"Itu produk baru."

Brak

"Aku pergi."

"Diam disana!"

"Maaf telah mengganggumu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku bertelanjang dan memakai 'barang itu'!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada koper hitam itu yang ternyata berisi puluhan mainan orang dewasa atau dengan kata lain Sex Toys.

"Hei, pendek. Bukankah kau tidak punya tempat untuk di tuju?!" pria itu balik mengejar Jaejoong yang hendak membereskan bajunya. Dia menahan tangan Jaejoong dan menarik kearanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Itu keterlaluan." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskannya.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran yang kau berikan kepadaku."

"Aku bukan pelacur!" Jaejoong semakin gencar mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Siapa yang menyebutmu pelacur!" Pria itu memperkuat genggamannya dan Jaejoong semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Keduanya tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Sampai akhirnya...

Pranggg

"Wahhhh!"

"Brengsek... Itu vas-ku yang berharga Delapan Puluh Juta Won."

"Hiiii. Delapan Puluh Juta!" Jaejoong seketika merinding mendengar harga vas itu.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Pertama, dengarkan seluruh perkataanku. Atau, jual ginjalmu."

"Ehh..."

"Pilih salah satu, Pendek!"

"Bagaimana dengan pilihan ketiga, maafkan aku." Jawab Jaejoong memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau mau mati, hah?!"

"Wahh, maaf... maaf! Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan."

_Jadi inilah awal dari perjanjianku dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho ini._

_._

_._

_._

Klingg klingg

Suara dentingan besi terdengar menggema di kamar mandi sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Enggh, berhenti. Aku akan mati jika kau masukan itu."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena aku memasukan vibrator ini kedalam hole-mu."

Slipp. Yunho memasukan vibrator itu masuk ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang berkedut.

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

Buzzzz. Suara dari vibrator yang bergetar terdengar semakin keras saat Yunho menaikan kecepatan getarnya.

"Engghh, ahh, andwae... andwae!" tubuh Jaejoong mengelijang liar saat vibrator itu mengaduk isi hole-nya, sesekali mengenai prostat, dan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin menggila.

Peluh telah membasahi kemeja yang menjadi lapisan terakhir baju yang dipakainya. Sisanya ia bertelanjang. Jaejoong tidak dapat melawan karena kedua tangannya di borgol dan disatukan dengan tiang pancuran shower. Itulah yang menyebabkan bunyi dentingan di kamar mandi itu.

'Dia pasti membenciku. Dia berlaku sangat kasar padaku.' Isak Jaejoong. Hole virginnya terasa panas saat Yunho tanpa persiapan, memasukan vibrator pink itu.

"Diamlah! Pada akhirnya kau akan merasa ketagihan."

"Engg... ahh.. ahh.. Yu-yunho-ssi~~" desahan Jaejoong semakin mengeras saat Yunho mengangkat paha Jaejoong ke atas pangkuannya. Posisi Jaejoong sekarang terlihat seperti melayang, kakinya mengangkang dengan Yunho yang memangku pahanya, dan borgol yang menyatu dengan tiang shower menahan punggungnya tidak menyentuh lantai.

'Seorang pria kaya yang arogan tidak pernah berlaku jantan.'

Yunho mulai mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong dengan cepat dan genggaman yang erat pada kejantanan Jaejoong. Lalu menghentikannya, dan Yunho mulai memutar-mutar jarinya di kepala kejantanan Jaejoong yang merah merekah. Dari lubangnya terlihat rembesan cairan berwarna bening. Yunho kembali mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ahh... ahh... enggg... Yunho-ssi jangan lakukan itu. Jangan lakukan itu! A-akuuu akannn, nggghh, AHHH!" terikan frustasi Jaejoong terdengar menggema di kamar mandi itu. Lubang uretranya ditutup oleh jempol Yunho saat Jaejoong hendak Orgasme.

"Yunho-ssi, ahhh... biarkan aku mengeluarkannya.." Jaejoong memohon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sesekali mengelijang saat dirasa linu menyergap kejantanannya.

"Aku hanya menurutimu untuk berhenti tadi. Bukankah tidak menyukainya?" Yunho menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah memelas Jaejoong yang terlihat imut.

"Yunho-ssi, kumohon~"

"Baiklah,jika kau memaksa." Seringai Yunho bertambah lebar saat dia kembali menaik turunkan tangannya di kejantanan Jaejoong. Tapi kali ini dia melakukannya dengan sangat lambat.

"Ahh.. Yunho-ssi lebih cepat." Bisik Jaejoong, di tengah desahannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?"

"Uhhh, lebih cepat..."

"Maksudmu seperti ini." Yunho langsung mempercepat kocokannya.

"Ahh ahh ahh" tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak saat Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Perut Jaejoong telah mengejang, pertanda dia akan segera Orgasme, saat detik-detik dia hendak mengeluarkan benih-benihnya, Yunho kembali menghentikan gerakannya...

"AHHH!"

"Aku masih ingin bermain. Tidak akan seru jika kau mengeluarkannya sekarang, tahanlah sebentar lagi, aku janji akan membiarkanmu Orgasme nanti."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ingin sekarang, rasanya milikku akan meledak kapan saja." Jaejoong merengek pada Yunho, dengan wajahnya yang merengut lucu.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh." Jawab Yunho, tangannya mengelus-elus pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini sakit."

"Jangan membantahku!" Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan matanya yang tajam, mencoba mengintimidasinya kembali.

'Aku membencimu.' Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, dan membawa mendekat koper hitam miliknya. Ia memilih beberapa mainan yang akan digunakan pada Jaejoong.

Pertama yang dia keluarkan adalah sebuah bendera pink bergambar beruang−yang biasa digunakan untuk dekorasi kue, dengan tiangnya sepanjang delapan sentimeter. Lalu dia mengambil karet silikon bulat berwarna hijau, sebuah tube berwarna bening dan sebutir kapsul putih.

Yunho kembali mengangkat paha Jaejoong, lalu mencabut vibrator yang sedari tadi bersarang di hole-nya, dan langsung memasukan kapsul putih itu ke dalam hole-nya.

"Nggg, Yunho-ssi apa yang kau masukan itu?" jaejoong mencoba menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang akan memanaskan kamar mandi ini."

Yang selanjutnya Yunho membuka tutup tube, dan mengeluarkan gel diujung jarinya. "Yang ini untuk memanaskan tubuhmu," Yunho lalu mengoleskan gel tersebut hanya di kepala kejantanannya saja, sesekali dia menggores-gores kukunya di lubang uretra Jaejoong. Seketika saja kepala kejantanannya terasa panas dan gatal menggelitik.

"Ahhh, unngg, Yunho-ssi apa ini?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, ini untuk memanaskan tubuhmu." Kepala kejantanan Jaejoong yang tadinya berwarna merah, kini berubah menjadi keunguan.

"Lalu yang selanjutnya untuk mempercantik dirimu, aku memiliki ini," mengangkat bendera pink bergambar beruang. "Aku memilih ini karena kau sangat cantik, melebihi seorang wanita sekalipun. Aku akan meletakkannya di sini," Yunho langsung menusukkan bendera tersebut ke dalam lubang uretra Jaejoong, tiang bendera kecil itu masuk seluruhnya, menyisakkan bendera pinknya yang terkadang sedikit menyapu kepala kejantanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri menggelepar setelah lelah berteriak dan mendesah.

"Yang terakhir, kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat karet silikon hijau ke hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya meggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ini yang akan membuatmu mematuhi perintahku." Yunho mereganggkan karet silikon tersebut dan membawanya masuk melewati bendera pink, dan melepaskannya saat berada tepat di leher kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Ahhhhh..." Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah lemah, saat karet itu menjepit leher kejantanannya.

"Persiapan telah selesai, waktunya masuk kegiatan inti." Seringai Yunho bertambah lebar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Wakkkk, gila ini pertama kali saya nulis NC! Semoga gak aneh. Oh iya, jika ada typo tolong kasih tahu ya.. Reviewnya saya tunggu^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : YunJae / Yunho-Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : Humor, Romance, Smut

Warning : Miss Typo(s)

Disclaimer : **Kohitsuji to Ookami** milik **Sakurai Reiko**

A/N : Fanfic ini remake dari manga **Kohitsuji to Ookami** milik **Sakurai Reiko**, tapi kedepannya akan memiliki jalan cerita yang berbeda, walaupun begitu akan memiliki inti cerita yang sama. Dalam manganya ini oneshoot, tapi saya akan membuatnya sedikit agak panjang, sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter saja.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

"Ini yang akan membuatmu mematuhi perintahku." Yunho mereganggkan karet silikon tersebut dan membawanya masuk melewati bendera pink, dan melepaskannya saat berada tepat di leher kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Ahhhhh..." Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah lemah, saat karet itu menjepit leher kejantanannya.

"Persiapan telah selesai, waktunya masuk kegiatan inti." Seringai Yunho bertambah lebar.

Bagian 2

.

.

.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya berlutut dan menungging. Memperlihatkan hole rapatnya yang sesekali berkedut.

Setelah membuka resleting celananya, Yunho mendekatkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi terkurung dalam celananya ke arah hole Jaejoong. Menggesekkan ujungnya, membuat kedua belah pihak mendesah. Dan langsung memasukkannya tanpa aba-aba.

"AHHH, nggg, Yunho-ssi, Yunho-ssi, Yunho-ssi..." tubuh Jaejoong kembali terlonjak-lonjak saat menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Yunho.

Yunho mempercepat gerakkannya, hole Jaejoong tidak lagi kering karena kapsul yang tadi Yunho masukan berfungsi sebagai pelumas saat setelah meleleh.

Jaejoong semakin menggila, desahan keluar tak terkontrol dari mulutnya, tubuhnya sendiri telah dikuasai Yunho. Sampai akhirnya jaejoong kembali merasakan Ejakulasi kering menghantam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh,..."

Karena pada saat Jaejoong Ejakulasi, holenya menyempit dan itu menyebabkan Yunho Ejakulasi seketika.

"Ngggghh, Jaejoonggg!" Yunho memuntahkan seluruh spermanya di dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Yu-yunho-ssi, tolong le-lepaskan semua ini." Pinta jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya, Yunho melepaskan semua mainan yang dia pasangkan pada Jaejoong. Dan mengocoknya dengan lembut, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memuntahkan semua spermanya di atas lantai. Sedikit agak lama saat Jaejoong mengeluarkannya, karena sudah tiga kali dia menahan Ejakulasi.

Setelah Jaejoong mengosongkan isi buah zakarnya-nya, dia jatuh tertidur−atau pingsan. Yunho melepaskan borgol di kedua tangannya dan menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Setelah aku pikirkan, sepertinya aku akan memilih pilihan kedua. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu." Putus jaejoong ketika mereka berdua sedang makan.

"Kau akan menjual ginjalmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan bekerja." Seru Jaejoong sambil menyeruput kuah ramyun dari cupnya.

"Yang benar saja, orang miskin sepertimu, aku yakin bahkan tidak bisa membayar sepersepuluh dari keseluruhan utangmu itu. Pertimbangkan lagi, lebih baik kau turuti saja semua perkataanku, kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan aku menyukainya."

"Tidak, terimakasih, Yunho-ssi. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan beker-"

"Lagi pula, aku belum menyentuh putingmu semalam."

"Uhukk..." Jaejoong tersedak mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kejantanan mungilmu itu."

"A..aku tetap pada keput—"

"Melihat dari responmu semalam, aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti belum pernah beronani bukan?"

"Yakkk! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kepala kejantananmu masih sangat 'segar', seperti mawar merah. Nanti aku akan membawakanmu krim yang dapat menjaga warnanya." Ujar Yunho santai sambil memasukkan potongan steak kedalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang elegan.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja!" tegas Jaejoong, wajahnya telah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Oh ya, aku juga menyukai desahanmu, lain kali saat kita melakukanya aku akan merekamnya, kau harus mengingatkanku, aku sedikit pelupa."

"Aku bisa melunasi utangku dalam tiga bulan- ah, tidak maksud—"

"Kau memiliki puting yang indah, pasti terasa lem-"

"-ku enam bulan. Ya, enam bulan!"

"-but saat disentuh. Aku jadi tidak-"

"Aku akan mulai berangkat kerja jam-"

"-sabar untuk segera menyentuhnya."

"-empat pagi."

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat, sampai...

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengoral penismu."

"Ahhhhkkkk!"

Sahutan demi sahutan terdengar di ruang makan apartemen Yunho.

Mereka berdua sedang sarapan bersama. Jaejoong dengan ramyun instan, kimchi, dan air putihnya, sedangkan Yunho dengan steak, salad, mash potato, dan wine-nya.

.

.

.

'_Ini menyebalkan, tapi dia benar. Aku bahkan tidak akan bisa membayar sepersepuluh dari utang itu.'_

'_Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan 'hal itu' lagi.'_

'_Aku tidak ingin dipermainkannya lagi.'_

Jaejoong serius dengan perkataannya. Dia bekerja dengan sangat giat.

Pada pagi hari dia akan bangun pukul empat dan berangkat untuk menjadi pengantar susu dan koran. Selesai mengantarkan susu dan koran, dia akan bekerja di sebuah laundry sebagai penyetrika pakaian. Ketika sore dia menjadi pencuci piring di sebuah kedai jajangmyeon. Dan malamnya dia menjadi kasir di sebuah supermarket.

Dengan alasan penghematan dia memilih berjalan kaki dari tempat kerja yang satu ke tempat kerja yang lain. Walaupun itu artinya dia harus menempuh satu setengah jam untuk sampai ke tempat kerja berikutnya.

Sudah sebulan Jaejoong melakukan rutinitas ini. Otomatis sudah sebulan juga dia tidak berjumpa dengan Yunho. Dia selalu pulang pukul dua pagi dan kembali berangkat pukul empat pagi.

Pagi tadi Jaejoong mulai merasakan dampaknya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ini mungkin juga akibat pola makannya, dia hanya makan satu kali sehari, itu pun hanya dengan nasi dan kimchi. Bahkan terkadang dia tidak makan sama sekali dan hanya meminum air putih untuk mengganjal perutnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Bruggh

"Urghh... ahhh" Jaejoong jatuh tertelungkup saat berhasil membuka pintu apartemen, dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya.

'Eomma, kenapa hidupku sulit sekali.'

"Umm, lapar." Suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat lirih.

'Dia tidak ada di sini lagi.'

Setelah Jaejoong mulai serius berkeja, Yunho tidak pernah datang kemari lagi dan apartemen ini kembali sepi.

'Apakah dia sedang mencari wanita lain untuk ditiduri? Dan mengabaikanku?'

Kruyuuukk~

"Urghh, samgyupsal, bibimbab, jjampong." Mulutnya berliur saat dia menyebut nama-nama makanan itu.

Ceklek

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalan." Sebuah suara berat menyapa telinga jaejoong.

"Lapar sekali..."

"Apa kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak ada uang untuk makan..."

"Ck, dasar. Cepat bangun dan pindah kedalam."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau merepotkan sekali." Yunho pun mengangkat tubuh Jejoong dari lantai.

'Dia lebih ringan dari terakhir kali aku menggendongnya.' Dia memindahkannya ke atas sofa.

'Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.' Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan terlihat lebih tirus.

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Pipi bulatnya lenyap, bibir merahnya berganti menjadi pucat. Dan tangan Yunho berhenti di keningnya, menangkap panas tubuh yang tidak biasa, Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong demam.

Segera saja dia beranjak menuju dapur. Membuatkan semangkuk bubur nasi untuk Jaejoong. Lalu membawanya menuju sofa tempat Jaejoong tertidur.

"Makanlah dulu, baru kau bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi." Yunho mengguncang kecil bahu Jaejoong.

"Ennggh..." Jaejoong sedikit mengerang ketika terbangun.

"Cepat makan bubur ini, hanya ini yang aku bisa buatkan untukmu." Jaejoong melihat semangkuk bubur yang mengepul di atas meja.

"Kau membuatkan ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Di sini tidak ada lagi orang yang hampir mati karena kelaparan selain kau."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus pada Yunho. Bibir pucatnya tidak menghalangi keindahan senyumannnya.

"Yakk, cepat habiskan, jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa membuangnya." Yunho gelagapan karena menerima senyuman seindah itu dari Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong berdentum keras saat hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ahhkk..." Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Ck, berbaringlah kembali. Biar aku menyuapimu."

"Tapi, aku baik-baik saj-"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah. Cepat berbaring."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menurut. Yunho mulai menyuapkan bubur secara perlahan pada Jaejoong, sesekali meniupnya. Saat bubur itu habis, Yunho memberikan obat yang tadi telah disiapkannya. Lalu dia membereskan mangkuk dan gelas ke dapur.

Saat kembali Yunho melihat jaejoong telah tertidur lagi.

"Hahhh..." Yunho mendesah. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, memindahkannya ke dalam kamarnya lalu membaringkan secara perlahan di atas kasurnya.

Yunho melepas seluruh pakaian Jaejoong beserta underwear-nya, dan menggatinya dengan t-shirt hitam miliknya yang kebesaran saat dipakai Jaejoong.

Selesai mengurus Jaejoong, Yunho mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dengan celana santai, dia tidur bertelanjang dada. Lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong yang tertidur lelap.

Memiringkan tubuhnya, Yunho memandangi wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan seksama. Sesekali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Yunho menyusupkan tangannya kebawah leher dan menariknya mendekat, lalu memeluknya dengan lembut didadanya.

"Emmh, eomma, kepala Joongie pusing sekali..." igau Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mengusap kepalanya.

"Perut Joongie juga mual..." Yunho memindahkan usapannya ke atas perut Jaejoong.

"Tubuh Joongie juga lemas... hiks hiks, sakit.." igauan Jaejoong terus berlanjut, dan sekarang diiringi isakan.

Sekarang tangan Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan gerakan memutar. Jaejoong mengerang pelan, dan menggerakkan tangannya memeluk balik tubuh Yunho. Sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh terlelap dengan keadaan saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa lebih segar, walau badannya masih lemas tapi kepalanya tidak lagi pusing.

"Emmh, jam berapa sekarang?" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Jam 7. Sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat saja di rumah."

"Iya baiklah, lagi pula tubuhku masih lemas." Jaejoong kembali menggelungkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat guling yang semalaman dia peluk.

"Hei, sesak, jangan terlalu erat memelukku, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Hemm, maaf..."

'Ehh...'

Loading 50%

Loading 75%

Loading 100%, dan...

"Uwahhh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang ditempat tidur?"

"Kenapa kau telanjang?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dada telanjang Yunho. "Baju siapa ini? Kenapa aku memakai baju ini?" Jaejoong mengangkat t-shirt yang dipakainya, tidak menyadari itu membuat pangkal pahanya terekpose. Dan itu membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan curiga, lalu menelusuri arah pandangnya, dan...

"Uwahhhh! Kenapa aku tidak memakai celana dalam?!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat tahu apa yang Yunho perhatikan.

"Kau berisik." Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berbaring di atas kasur dan kembali memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa semalam kau memperkosaku lagi?"

"Kau tidak ingat yang terjadi semalam?" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah, sayang sekali~ padahal semalam aku melakukan sesuatu yang hebat."

Jaejoong buru-buru memeriksa pantatnya, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Gerakan Jaejoong itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Yunho.

"Apa menurutmu aku hebat saat memasuki hole-mu itu?" Yunho menyeringai puas.

"Urghh, berisik." Jaejoong merengut dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah.

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali." Yunho tertawa lebar.

"Lantas jika bukan 'itu', apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah jika memang kau tidak mengingatnya." Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan dan obat." Yunho menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di kamar sendirian.

"Apa yang barusan dia bilang?" Jaejoong menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan kebingunan.

"Dia akan membawakan makanan untukku? Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?" dia memalingkan wajahnya dan baru menyadari dia berada.

"Ini bukan kamarku. Apa ini kamar Yunho? Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Jaejoong berpikir keras, berusaha memanggil kembali ingatannya semalam.

Ditengah lamunannya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Jaejoong menoleh, terlihat Yunho membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di atas nampan yang berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ini, lagi pula kau sedang sakit." Yunho menyimpan nampan itu pada pangkuan Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Melihat ini Jaejoong hanya melongo.

"Kau benar-benar kerasukan sesuatu."

"Dan kau benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau jadi baik seperti ini?"

"Habiskan dulu buburmu."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meniup perlahan sesendok bubur dan menyuapkannya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku memang selalu baik." Yunho tersenyum polos.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Orang baik tidak memperkosa orang lain."

"Memang siapa yang ku perkosa, kau bahkan menikmatinya." Saat melihat Jaejoong akan bebicara lagi, Yunho dengan cepat menyela, "Habiskan dulu buburmu."

"Kau menyebalkan." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan makannya. Yunho yang melihat itu mendudukan dirinya disamping kasur dan menghadap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyuapimu lagi?"

"Lagi? Memang kapan kau pernah menyuapiku? Aku sudah kenyang." Jaejoong mendorong nampan dengan pelan.

"Kau memang lebih suka menggunakan cara paksaan, huh?" Yunho menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur dan merangkak mendekati Jaejoong.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya terus merangkak dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong yang sedang berselonjor. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong .

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Turun dari pangkuanku, kau tidak sadar tubuhmu sebesar apa?"

"Aku akan turun saat kau mengabiskan seluruh buburmu."

"Aku bilang aku sudah kenyang."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan." Dan,

Cupp, satu kecupan singkat diterima Jaejoong di bibirnya.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak.."

Cupp, Jaejoong menerima satu kecupan lagi.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"Kau mesum sekali!"

Cupp, kali ini Yunho tidak langsung melepaskan kecupannya, dia membuka belahan bibir Jaejoong dengan lidahnya dan dengan perlahan dia mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong. Dengan tetap mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, Yunho berbicara, "Aku tidak menerima jawaban selain 'Ya' dan aku dengan senang hati akan terus dalam posisi ini sampai kau menjawab sesuai dengan keinginanku."

Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga Jaejoong merasakan bibir bawahnya dihisap, dan itu menyebabkan desiran lembut di punggungnya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuat gigitan yunho terlepas, tapi secepat itu juga Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka dan kembali mengigit bibir Jaejoong.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menghindar dariku." Ancam Yunho. "Sekarang jawab aku, kau mau melanjutkan makanmu atau—"

"B-baiklah baiklah! Aku akan makan!" teriak Jaejoong. "Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, sekarang lepaskan aku."

Yunho melepaskan gigitannya. Saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan sedikit lumatan dan hisapan, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yunho berkata, "Bocah pintar." Mengusap kepala Jaejoong, dan...

Cupp, sekali lagi Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong. Lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan mengambil mangkuk bubur di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, buka mulutmu."

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menghabiskannya. Sekarang buka mulutmu." Jaejoong akhirnya menurut untuk disuapi Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu bekerja mati-matian seperti itu lagi." Putus Yunho.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus membayar utangku."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu, kau bisa saja mati!"

"Jika tidak dengan cara seperti itu, bagaimana cara aku membayar utangku? Dengan bekerja mati-matianpun butuh waktu lama untuk aku membayarnya." Jaejoong menunduk saat realita seakan menamparnya.

"Kau tahu aku menawarkan penawaran lain."

"Kau kejam. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Itu terserah padamu. Tapi yang pasti, jika aku melihatmu sakit seperti itu lagi, akan ku perkosa kau habis-habisan."

"Y-yakk, kau kira sakit itu keinginanku, huh. Aku juga tidak ingin sakit."

"Maka dari itu jaga kesehatanmu! Aku tidak akan selalu ada disimu, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku justru lebih merasa terancam jika kau ada disisiku." Jaejoong berbisik saat mengatakannya.

"Ck, terserahlah." Yunho beranjak dari kursi. "Dimana saja kau bekerja selama ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk resign."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus resign?" Jaejoong melotot kaget saat Yunho mengatakan dia akan mewakili Jaejoong untuk keluar dari setiap pekerjaannya. Hell, yang benar saja dia sudah susah-susah mencari pekerjaan itu dan Yunho dengan seenaknya akan 'membantu' untuk keluar. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak, jika aku keluar dari semua pekerjaan itu bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang? Bagaimana aku membayar utangku? Bagaimana-"

"Kau bisa bekerja di cafe temanku. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya, dan kau bisa bekerja disana." Yunho dengan cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang terkadang sulit berhenti.

"Sekarang beritahu aku dimana saja tempatmu bekerja!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uwahhh, saya bikin chapter yang pertama itu lagi kesurupan deh

Kyuminring : jaema sabar kok, sabar buat nunggu diapa-apain sama yunpa, hhe.. tetep read&review ya^^

Vans Cassiopeia : ceritanya yunpa kan mesum, jadi hajar aja langsung, mumpung ada kesempatan, kkke. Terimakasih, oke~ keep review ya^^

AuliaRaj1 : ini ff ini ff. Iya sekarang udah lanjut kok sama-sama.. reviewnya saya ditunggu lagi loh ya^^

Otomeharu22 : ngapain ya? Coba deh tanya sama yunpa, kkke.. ini udah next chapnya, reviewnya ditunggu lagi ya~

Ai Rin Lee : Wow kenapa nih? oke ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya^^

sherry dark jewel : suka lemon asem? Kalo ketek asemnya yunpa suka gak? Kkkekee~~

: aku dapet dari manga sama doujin yaoi, aduhh jangan anggap saya mesum ya -walaupun sebenernya iya- kkke. Oke ini sudah lanjut, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya~~

Mami Fate Namikaze : bukan kok, sebenernya Yunho ini siapa sudah tersirat di chap 1, dia kan Hyungnya Changmin, nah Changmin ini anak bungsunya dari pemilik Hotel Sheraton, jadi taukan siapa dan apa pekerjaan Yunho itu. Terimakasih semangatnya^^ Iya, ini sudah lanjut kok, review lagi ya~

baekhyunniewife : saya bikin chap pertama itu kayaknya lagi kesurupan setan mesum deh, jadi kalo mau yang lebih hot 'n hard harus nunggu saya buat kesurupan lagi, kkkee. Kalo alur saya gak bisa janji, masih belajar soalnya, tapi diusahakan sewajar mungkin alurnya. Makasih reviewnya~~

ShinJiWoo920202 : bukan kok, dia cuman suka koleksi aja, kkkee. Kayaknya disini banyak bener yang seneng kalo Jaema di siksa –termasuk saya– :D oke ini sudah lanjut, reviewnya saya tunggu lagi^^

danactebh : ini sudah lanjut~~

Kim Eun Seob : kkkkee, siapa sih yang gak berubah jadi mesum kalo udah dikasih Sexy Jae Umma~~ reviewnya ditunggu lagi^^

DahsyatNyaff : ahh~ gak perlu kasian entar dia juga suka kok, kkkee

7D : duhh berasa jadi author mesum –emang iya– negebayanginnya aja udah mimisan apalagi kalo beneran kehabisan darah kayaknya, :D oke terima kasih, saya tunggu lagi reviewnya^^

leehwa : hahaha, masa sih

nin nina : Yunpa Cuma maesum kok gak gila, kkkee. Oke ini sudah lanjut~~

5351 : diijinkan asal review lagi ya^^ Pekerjaan Yunho, biasalah dia orang kaya, anak yang punya hotel jadi ya gak jauh-jauh dari Presdir

Guest : hubungan mereka pasti ada 'sesuatu' kok, kalo gak ada gak seru dong^^

13613 : ini sudah lanjut kok. Kyaa kyaa kyaa, ternyata banyak yang satu selera sama saya pada suka bdsm *.* update kilat gak janji ya, kalo segini dah panjangkan?

miira : gak bisa janji soal update kilat, selain karena sibuk didunia nyata ide buat ff ini kadang suka macet, jadi ya~~

Maaf karena updatenya lama. Sebentar lagi saya UTS, itu artinya deadline tugas makin deket, yang artinya lagi no more santai days, hahh~~ Tapi tenang, saya akan tetep update walaupun makan waktu agak lama.

Saya sebenernya gak yakin sama chapter ini, banyak gangguan pada saat penulisannya, jadi tegur saya jika ada kejanggalan, mohon bantuannya~~


End file.
